Lecturers and presenters are continually looking for improved techniques for maximizing the efficiency in conveying information to their audiences. For classical style meetings, where all participants are physically co-located and can see each other, lecturers and presenters historically have relied on intuitive visual feedback to determine an overall audience interest (for example based on visual cues such as eye contact, body movement), to enable a presenter to determine whether the current presentation commands an acceptable level of audience interest, or whether an alternative presentation technique is required to improve audience interest. Such visual feedback also may be used by a presenter during the actual presentation to change his or her presentation technique if the overall audience interest is faltering, or to determine whether the audience needs a break; such visual feedback also may be used by the presenter, in combination with written feedback, to improve the presentation for future audiences.